Vlokozu Unionball
Federal semi-presidential republic under a constitutional monarchy |personality = Cool, badass, mad, intense, drunk |language = English, Japanese, Spanish, Vicnoran, Maori, Filipino, French, Chinese |capital = El Kadsre Cityball |affiliation = Pacific Pactball (from 1978) Commonwealthball NATOball (until 1978) |friends = Pacific Pactball Jazilaball Australiaball USAball Algeriaball Geometriacube Soviet Unionball Venezuelaball New Zealandball UKball Israelcube Canadaball Swedenball 1st European Volkozu 2nd European Volkozu Oceanic Volkozu Indian Volkozu Radical Supporter of Volkism Independent Persian Island from Iran that was converted to Shintoism and Christianity Toralaqball Gaddafiball Off-brand communist (mosty) |enemies = 1982 NEVER FORGET, ALSO HE TAKES MY DENEGENRATES JEW HATER DEGENERATE HIDER (sometimes) My dark Kayosist past self Fake Vlokozu Ideals #1/Stop being superior to woman! Fake Vlokozu Ideals #2/Feminists Alert! |likes = Energy drinks, Bionicle, Sylvanian Families (this was before Sagwa), the Vlokozu cat (our national animal and best animal), VCMC (best car ever), cars, fast food, work, tanks, industry and progress, cars, his military, chewing gum, work, cars, Technic, Technic Heroes, Sung Gim, cars, Vlokpop, cars, Dunkin' Donuts, cars, Sherlock Holmes (the anime with furries), cars |hates = When degenerates leave for other countryballs' clay, Infaimous Cowerds, Rosco Cook (cause he’s a anti-Vlokist), Vlokozuian Recession |predecessor = East El Kadsreball West El Kadsreball North El Kadsreball Republic of Mahriball Sentanese Stateball Vicnoran Kingdomball |intospace = YES, WE'RE ARE FIRST ON MARS!! USAball and Soviet Unionball can't beat us in the space race!!! We have extremely advanced technology!! |bork = Vlok vlok |status = Proclaimed dead by the El Kadsreian government. Alive and well. Currently disguised as El Kadsre. }} Vlokozu Unionball, also called as Union of the Vlokozuian Statesball or UVSball was a socialist countryball who lives in the North America and was ruled by Mikeyball. He was united in 1969 by merging East El Kadsreball's, West El Kadsreball's, North El Kadsreball's, Mahriball's, Sentanball's and later Vicnoraball's clays together and collapsed in 1989. Despite being almost completely capitalist and not commnuist (although because he's socialist, he has communist friends), he has its own ideology called Vlokism. Vlokozu Unionball is known for its advanced technology which were stolen from 6ball, as they invented the desktop computer in 1973, the widescreen television in 1986 which was actually released in 1995, and invented the internet in 1983 as "LenseNet", which later evolved to "TheoryNet" in 1985 and finally into the modern internet shortly after he died in 1989. Relationships Friends/Comrades * USAball - Best friend. Gives me lots of money and tourists. He also imports Chevys and Oldsmobiles to my clay. * Pacific Pactball - My alliance and personal bodyguard. * Australiaball - Daddy. He imports Holdens to my clay but Chevys are still better than Holdens and lets me film two Bionicle films on his clay. I'm happy how Michael Vlokozu and Bob Hawke are friends. * Soviet Unionball - Left-wing friend. He is socialist like me. He imports Ladas and UAZ-469s in my glorious clay. I dated Estonian SSRball briefly during a fallout with her husband Finlandball. * Japanball - Stepdad. He imports Nissans, Toyotas, Mitsubishis, Suzukis and Subarus to my clay and they're not going to kill Kads just for sure! He also gives me anime, tourists and money. And it's also where Mikeyball was killed. * Libyaball - SAGWA GADDAFI THE CLOWN WITH THE MELTING FACE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! * UKball - Grandpappy. I helped him claim his Falklands back in 1982 from Argentinaball. He imports his shows and movies plus Reliants and Bentleys to my clay. * Toralaqball - BEST FRIEND ''EVER!. * Algeriaball - One of my Middle Eastern pals. * Israelcube - We can into friends! '''DEATH TO PALESTINE!' * Byelorussian SSRball - My Vodka-loving Eastern European wife (married her after I made into friends with Soviet Unionball). * Indiaball - Fellow socalist, he imports Hindustans and bottles of Thums Up and Limca to my clay. * Geometriacube - Although we had our differences, he was a fellow comrade who helped with wars, also jew-friendly Neutral/Will care about later * Denmarkball - He stole Bionicle, my glorious creation. HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING LIKE THAT???? WHY?!?!?! * Canadaball - Why did you took Rosco Cook away from me?!? * Barokiapyramid - Islamic dude who gives me money and Joaquín Gabaz music but TAKES MY DEGENERATES AS WELL. * Yugoslaviaball - He is a good man normally but he also TAKES MY DEGENERATES. This didn't stop Tito and Michael Vlokozu from being friends though. He also imports Yugos and Skalas to my clay. * Union of South Africaball - I'm worried about apartheid but thankly Marais Viljoen and Michael Vlokozu were friends. Also gave us the best dub of the Maya the Bee anime (SONOVISION OVER SABAN!) * Extinction Rebellion - Did I gave you permission to use the Vlokist symbol? Now my symbol has lost its meaning all because of you! * Lakoforonball - A good friend of mine but also TAKES MY DEGENERATES! Enemies/Evil Fascists * NATOball - Kicked me out after I took Vicnoraball's clay. I NOW HAVE MY OWN ALLIANCE AND IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!!!!!! * Argentinaball - YOU ARE OF THE WORST! YOU STOLE THE FALKLANDS FROM MY GRANDPAPPY, AND YOU TOOK MY DEGENERATES! AAAARGH!!! * Iranball - YOU ARE A JEW HATING MONSTER WHO ALSO TAKES MY DEGENERATES! REMOVE AYATOLLAH! But at least I accepted you into the Pacific Pact and you got Gaddafiball to import Paykans to my clay.. * North Koreaball - VLOKOZU UNION VS. NORTH KOREA 1986 NEVER FORGET 25-8. ''' * Palestineball - '''FAKE ISRAELIS. * VS Vicnoraball - YOU SHOT MY GLORIOUS LEADER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1989 WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!! * Susumu Mizushima - YOU ARE A WORST VLOKOZUIAN LEADER EVER!!!! YOU HAD DESTROYED THE GREAT VLOKOZUIAN EMPIRE BY ACCEPTING MY STATES' INDEPENDENCE!!!!!! YOU ARE A KAYOSIST TRAITOR!!!! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOW HOW TO MAKE A EMPIRE ANY BETTER!!!!!!! REMOVE FAKE VLOKIST!!!!!!!!!!!!! States * VS El Kadsreball - Biggest and most developed state in my clay, He's also my successor state. * VS Mahriball - She has a huge whaling business and builds lots of skyscrapers. She is really good at making iced coffee and thanks for spreading our iced coffee! * Northern VSEK - Member of the glorious Vlokozu Union * VS Sentanball - One of four founding members. He's a very good state and it contains most of my music stuff. I took your monies and I spend it on trains and Vicnoran pavements and there will be no more food for you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * VS Vicnoraball - WORST VLOKOZIUAN STATE EVER!!!!! * VS Screencold and Line Small and tiny? Territories * VT Eukestauziaball * VT Ikeda Islandsball * VT SeahausRawr * VT Taugaranball * VT Hokushiball * VT Lechutanball * VT Schaalbergball * VT Welchemensball * Vlokozuian Antarcticaball Split of Vlokozu Unionball * - Postvlokozu El Kadsreball - Split of Vlokozu Unionball * - Postvlokozu Mahriball - Split of Vlokozu Unionball * - Postvlokozu Sentanball - Split of Vlokozu Unionball * - Postvlokozu North El Kadsreball - Split of Vlokozu Unionball * - Postvlokozu Vicnoraball - Split of Vlokozu Unionball * Postvlokozu Screencold and LineBall - Split of Vlokozu Unionball Comics Vlokozuian Sneeze.png VS Vicnora's best invention.png Egyptball_wants_Eukestauzia_back.png Uvstakeseukestauziafromuar.png Dreams.png Category:Vlokozu Unionball Category:Pro Commonwealth Category:Pro Vlokist Category:Pro Western Category:Pro Eastern Category:North America